


a very simple podfic template

by Kess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Tutorial, Posting Template, Template
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: this is a podfic template that can be used for posting podfic in most places podfic can be posted. Works best with a cover





	a very simple podfic template

**Author's Note:**

> Simple cover art can be created with minimal fuss by way of apps like canva and picsart.

****

**Fic:** [TITLE](LINK%20TO%20FIC) by [AUTHOR](LINK%20TO%20FIC%20AUTHOR)

 **Reader:** READER

 **Cover Artist:** COVER ARTIST

 **Fandom:** FANDOM

 **Ship:** PAIRING

 **Rating:** RATING

 **Warnings:** WARNINGS

 **Music** : MUSIC BY MUSIC ARTIST

 **Reader's Notes:** NOTES

info on how to access your audio, mine goes like this: right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](LINK%20TO%20PODFIC) [00 MB, 00:00:00]

 

[ **here is a link to access a google document ******](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1H-Nb2trIOINU_jyj9anQbRF9ucOA-oNkX7cg6W8u56g/edit?usp=sharing)containing the code for this template. The second page of the document has the code for this same template with the text on the left and the cover on the right. Feel free to use and tweak as you need, credit isn't necessary.

 


End file.
